This invention relates to the destruction of buried objects, and, more particularly, to their destruction by a gun having a closed-loop control system.
Mines, booby traps, unexploded bombs, and other ordnance (collectively herein, "buried objects") buried up to a few feet below the surface of the ground are widely used by most armies as an inexpensive deterrent and impediment to invading ground forces. The removal or destruction of such buried objects is an important consideration for an opposing army moving into the mined region. Unfortunately, it is rare that the intentionally placed buried objects or other weapons such as unexploded buried bombs are carefully cleared after the conflict is over, leaving them in place and active. Many civilians throughout the world are injured and killed each year by the explosion of munitions in former combat areas, and the clearing of mine fields has become an important humanitarian concern.
In military situations, mine fields are often avoided completely or mapped so as to permit military personnel to move through the mine field while avoiding the mines. If it is necessary to destroy the buried objects, several techniques are available. In one, a heavy chain is pulled across the surface of the ground by two tanks and through the mine field, in an attempt to detonate the buried mines. This approach has the drawback that "smart mines" may be programmed to detonate only under certain conditions such as, for example, the passage of the third vehicle over the mine. In another approach, the mines, once detected, are fired at with rifles until they detonate, a slow and uncertain procedure. In yet another approach, the mines are individually dug up and exploded in place or taken to a disposal site, where they are intentionally exploded. This approach exposes personnel to the risk of injury.
The existing techniques for the disposal of buried objects are all limited in application and have drawbacks. There is therefore a need for an improved approach to the disposal of mines and other buried ordnance. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.